


Happy Ending

by vailkagami



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture drawn for the prompt "Happy Endings" on my genprompt-bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

 

**Author's Note:**

> Playing the game, my friend and I were half comvinced that it would end with Sam being posessed and Lara having to kill her. We were pleasantly surprised. Therefore, I chose the ending of this game as inspiration for this prompt.


End file.
